The Fairy Tale Game
by GrossGirl18
Summary: When a small prank combines two machines made by Professor E. Gadd and his granddaughter Kiki, people start getting sucked into Fairy Tales! With both Gadds clueless, will they find a way out? Or will they be stuck in The Fairy Tale Game... forever?
1. The Game Begins

Author's Note: I'll make this quick so you can get on to the story: Thank you for reading!

Disclaimer: All Nintendo Characters belong to Nintendo, Sega stuff belongs to Sega. I'm not going to do everything now; but I'll tell you what's mine and what's not when the characters come into play. I own Kiki, though, so no stealing her! =D

*************************************************************************************"Welcome, everyone!" said Professor E. Gadd. "I'm so glad you could all be here today!" he said, addressing the crowd of people- and not people- there.

"The pleasure is ours." said the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, better known as Peach Toadstool.

"Definitely!" agreed a short girl named Yorkie.

"So, what exactly does this machine _do_?" asked a pretty brown haired woman in a red dress.

"This machine can transport you anywhere!" said the professor proudly.

"Even inside a video game?" asked a short Pikachu known as Miriam.

"Most certainly." He replied.

"What use would this be?" asked Pauline, sounding bored. "Isn't that what Warp Pipes are for?"

"Well, yes, but this is portable!"

"You call that dinosaur _portable_?" asked Plum, Pauline's best friend.

"Well, it certainly isn't perfect. But it's handy! For example, if Princess Peach needed to get away from Bowser, this could do it!"

"What's that yellow thing?" asked Yoshi of the yellow stick sticking up on top of the machine. It was right next to the large red button.

"That is the cover for the transmitter! This indestructible crystal substance blocks the transmitter from transmitting the signals that transport the user to wherever they want! I had Princess Daisy make it for me so that there will be no accidental pressing of the button and disappearing!"

"This sounds a lot like my moonstone-pearl." said MeeMee, fingering the jewel that was attached to her dress.

"It is similar. That's actually where I first got the idea."

"Well, I'm glad to be of assistance!" said MeeMee happily.

"This is quite the invension." said a quiet silver eyed girl, standing right behind a Blastiose named Chris.

"DAH! Oh, Zeena! You surprised me! When did you get here?"

"I was here the whole time, Christopher."

"You were just too busy thinking about her to notice her!" said Miriam. Chris turned purple, and Miriam smiled. Despite the fact that she often teased him about his love triangle with Zeena and Wonder, Chris was the best friend she had- that didn't live six hours away.

"And now, I will show you how it works! Any volunteers?"

"I will!" said Yorkie, going up

"GRANDPA E.! GRANDPA E.! I FINISHED MY FAIRTY TALE MACHINE- WAH!" Kiki E. Gadd cried as she tripped over an almost invisible thread, set up as a prank by Wario and Waluigi. Unfortunately, the prank was a little too close to the table upon which the transporter sat, and the outer layer of metal on Kiki's Fairy Tale Machine was very thin. So when it slammed down on her grandfather's transportation device, how was it her fault that the transmitter connected to the main power source of her device? How was she to know that having an auto-repairing feature could end up being a _bad_ thing? And not a single person even _thought_ about blaming Professor E. Gadd for putting the big red button on top. At least, not a single _decent_ person did.

But it happened, and all of a sudden, there was a loud ZAP and a blue and white electric beam shot out enveloping Peach in a blue light. For a moment, it looked like a blue statue of her. In this moment, Mario jumped towards her, and he too seemed to be a blue statue, frozen in midair as if trying to push the Princess out of the blue light. There was a big blue and white flash, and they were gone.

"NO!" cried Daisy and Luigi together. They ran towards the spot that Mario and Peach had disappeared from, Luigi coming from the left and Daisy from the right. But then a second beam, just like the first shot out with a ZAP. This time, however, the beam split in two, one getting Daisy, the other getting Luigi.

ZAP. Once more, the now dreaded beam came and zapped away at two others, generally known as Yorkie and Ludwig von Koopa. ZAP. Yoshi and Birdo. ZAP. Toad and Toadette. ZAP. Pauline and Plum got snatched up. ZAP. This time Mrs. Churn of all people was taken by the machine. ZAP. Waluigi. ZAP. Wario and Mona. ZAP. Rosalina and… Shadow?

ZAP.

"Chris!" cried Miriam as he and Zeena were taken in by the machine. Chris was the first person that had ever really been a friend she saw almost every day. Using Quick Attack, Miriam crashed into the machine, effectively stopping it.

Kiki ran and turned off the ZAPer by flipping the switch on the side her grandfather's Machine to 'Off.' The auto repairing feature that had combined the two machines had already begun to fix them.

"That should stop it from ZAPping anyone else… but what of the people who have already been ZAPped?" Kiki went on muttering to herself while everyone else watched. "I think I've figured out what happened."

"Then by all means, please tell us." said her grandfather. "I cannot figure it out, since you were insistent on keeping exactly what your machine could do a secret."

"My machine can play fairy tales, from this projector." she said, rapping a large glass piece on the top with her fist. "And this part here," she continued, pointing to the large metal funnel that the beam had shot out of, "can scan someone, therefore inserting their looks into the fairy tale. So you could watch the classic fairy tale with what the classic characters look like, or it would be the classic fairy tale, but the character looks like you."

"Hey everybody!" called a new voice. It was none other than Wonder Koopa, Bowser and the Koopalings minus Ludwig, as he had come early to ensure he would get to see a certain girl with electric green highlights _before_ his little brother Lemmy.

"Hello. You must be Wonder." Said Kiki, adjusting her glasses.

"Yes. Are you Kiki Gadd?"

"Kiki _E._ Gadd. But yes, that would be me."

"So… where is everyone? I texted Chris and he said he was here. And I know for a fact that Ludwig came early."

"That's a good question. One that Mistress Kiki was just about to answer when you came." said Toadsworth. "Please do continue with the utmost hast. The princess must be found!"

"Well, I believe what happened is that all of those who were ZAPped…."

"What happened to them?" asked Cherry, a Bob-Bomb who was as red as her namesake.

"Well… if I'm correct, and I have no doubts that I am, than they are each inside a Fairy Tale."

"Excuse me?"

"They are all in Fairy Tales." Rephrased Kiki. "We should be able to watch them by projecting their image like my machine would normally, but I doubt we'll be able to communicate with them."

Kiki looked at Wonder. Wonder looked at Kiki. And then she fainted.

"Well she's certainly light hearted." '_But then again, you should never judge a machine by its coat of paint. Judge it by the way it works'._ "But I'm sure she'll be someone handy to have around, once he wakes up. You," she said, pointing at Larry, "go get the First Aid Kit from inside the house. Just walk down the hall, go into the first door on the left hand side. It's the kitchen, and the cabinet on your left when you walk in will have one. Bring it here." Kiki told him. He ran to do so, and two minutes later Kiki was waving smelling salts under Wonder's nose.

"Ugh…" Wonder said as she opened her eyes. She found everyone who had not just been ZAPped standing around her. "What happened? Is something wrong?" she questioned, looking at Kiki, who was crouching next to her holding the smelling salts.

"You fainted."

"Oh… sorry."

"It isn't a problem. But I'm worried about our friends. I wonder what will happen to them, no pun intended.

"I guess we'll just have to play the waiting game.

"Not exactly." said Kiki, placing the smelling salts back into the First Aid Kit, than snapping it shut.

She walked over to her toy and at the push of some buttons, a screen popped up, and the first Fairy Tale began to play…

Author's Note: Hi people! I hope you liked my story, and I hope you'll be back for the next chapter! But I have a request: please tell me who _you_ would like to see first. Once I start a Fairy Tale, it's going to be that Fairy Tale and that Fairy Tale _only_ until I finish, the exception being Mini-Chapters, which will be at the end of some chapters, and Pre-Chapter Mini-Chapters, which will be at the start of each new Fairy Tale. Anyway, like I said, please pick your favorite couple, because I'd like to get started on the next chapter, but I can't until you choose! So please do, and anything you'd like to see, not like to see, whatever, consider it done if I can do it! So please just mention it in a review, and don't forget the couples! Or you could just say a Fairy Tale you'd like to see, and I'll either put it in, or just count it to whatever couple has that Fairy Tale! And one last thing: if you flame me, I will make sure that your flame is at the end of the next chapter, with a very sarcastic reply for all to see.

Thanks a million, and hopefully I'll write to you all soon!

GrossGirl18

Over & Out

=D


	2. And So Their Story Begins

Author's Note: Yay! Chapter two! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I hope you like the new chapter! Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosalina, and I don't own Shadow. But the storyline was my idea, and 'The Presence' is mine too.

"Hello." Said a small, high pitched voice.

Rosalina opened her eyes and looked around. She was standing in what seemed to be a ball of blueish-white light. Standing next to her was… Shadow? Why was she next to him? She barely knew him at all. He was glaring, but not at her. It was then that she realized that there was something else in the room. It wasn't a person, an animal, or a Pokemon. It was just a presence.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your thoughts, but would you mind if we get started?" there was that voice again.

"Who are you?" asked Shadow. "And where are we?"

"Who I am doesn't matter. But you are in my game. The Fairy Tale Game. Your goal is to go through the Fairy Tale, adding twist and turns that happen because you are not the Fairy Tale characters."

"Look, I don't have time for this. The faker will be here any moment, and when he gets here I can leave."

"I'm afraid that you cannot leave until the game is over.

"Says you!" said Shadow, powering up his skates. But before he could do anything, the blue light was swirling around and around, and the colors were changing.

"Shadow!" cried Rosalina. She reached for his hand, but before she could grab him, she was thrown back into a swirl of colors.

"Good luck." Said the voice. And the young girl smiled.

Once upon a time, in a land far far away, there lived a beautiful princess. Her name was Rosalina. Her skin was pale, but had a glow to it that reminded everyone of a full moon. Her eyes sparkled like the stars, and her hair shone like the sun. She was beautiful. And as much as she was beautiful, she was kind. She was always willing to lend an ear, and was always happy to help in any way possible. But one day, young Rosalina's mother died. For weeks, her father couldn't look at her, for she looked just like her mother in every way. Rosalina, confused and scared, clung to her big brother for protection. Time went by, and the king was able to look his daughter in the eye without feeling a pang of sadness. Rosalina was happy, for her father and brother were smiling again, and she believed that her mother had gone to a wonderful place for her kindness.

About two years after the death of Queen Lilith, the people began to wonder if King Philip would ever remarry. The king was furious, but his royal advisor convinced him to make a contest. The king would court any woman who could prove he was as kind as she was beautiful. Time passed, and many woman tried and failed.

But then one day, a woman came, and she proved herself. The king courted her, as was his degree, and fell in love. They married, and she became Rosalina's stepmother. She was truly a kind woman, but she had one fault. She was vain. However she had hidden this well, for she had a mirror. Each day she asked the mirror who the fairest maiden in the land. And each day since the queen had died, the mirror had answered:

"You, my dear, are fairer then all."

And the new queen was pleased. Time passed on, and Queen Matilda was able to keep her vanity hidden by asking the mirror her daily question, and getting her daily answer. But then, on the day of Princess Rosalina's 16th birthday, the mirror did not give its usual answer. Instead, this is what it said:

"Dear Queen Matilda, fair as you are, Queen Lilith was always more so. And now as her daughter Rosalina turns 16, she becomes as fair as her mother, in beauty and in kindness. _She_ is the fairest in all the land."

And the queen was angry.

"How dare that little witch be more beautiful than me! I'll show her!"

The queen used her magic and, disguised as a peasant woman, went to town. She went to the woodcutter's house and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" said the woodcutter.

"I'm sorry, but could I please come in? I am very poor and I have no money for food."

"Most certainty you may come in!" replied the woodcutter.

The queen smiled, and walked inside.

"I shall go prepare a meal at once!" said the kind hearted woodcutter.

"That will not be necessary." The queen lifted her hand. The door and windows locked, and the curtains shut themselves. The queen transformed back into her usual self. The woodcutter was astonished.

"Y-your Majesty!" He cried, kneeling down in front of her. "Please, to what do I owe this amazing honor?"

"I have a task for you. My magical mirror has informed me that Princess Rosalina is the fairest maiden in the land, and I will not stand for it. I will send her to the edge forest at 6 o' clock this evening. You are to take her to the heart of the woods, and there you are to kill her. You will bring me her heart to prove you have done the deed."

"Your Majesty!" gasped the woodcutter.

"If you do as I have asked, you shall be rewarded handsomely. If you fail, you will pay with your life." And with that, the queen disappeared, leaving the woodcutter aghast.

Meanwhile, in a different land far far away, Crown Prince Shadow was sitting on his throne, bored out of his mind.

"Prince Shadow!" said an old Koopa with a green shell.

"Hello Madame Churn." Replied the prince, sounding very bored indeed.

"You do realize that you must figure out how to solve 100 different problems in exactly five minute? You're 16 today, and that means no more acting like a child!"

"I'll fix it."

"Thank you dear." Said Madame Churn happily. "But how did you know?"

"You only get like that when I don't look my absolute best, Madame Fashion."

**One quick fix up later…**

"Announcing Crown Prince Shadow helping those with problems, or those who simply wish to give their thanks to the Royal Family! Bring in the first person!"

"Hello, Your Majesty." It was a small child. She had tanned skin, and big brown that just screamed of innocence. She wore a long green dress with a pink sash with a large pink bow. Under that she wore a light blue slip, but the slip was longer then the dress. Her hair was long, strait, and black. She wore a green headband, had a flip that didn't cover her eye, but for some strange reason, it made him think of a girl he had been recently been seeing in his dreams. But he put that thought aside and focused on the little girl, who curtsied and said: "I'm sorry to bother you, but I don't have a name. And I don't have anyone to name me, either."

The Chief Advisor to the king snorted.

"_That_ is your problem? You have no name because you are not worthy of one. This is not a worthy problem for Prince Shadow to deal with the very first time he must deal with the problems of the people alone!"

The little girl trembled, and then she burst into tears.

"You shall say no more, Waluigi, or you shall leave, and you shall not return. Stop crying, Child."

The little girl looked up, defiant despite her tear streaked face. "I'm not a child!"

"Your name. It will be Child."

"Child, huh? I like it." Her smile returned, and she curtsied again. "Thank you Your Majesty."

"You're welcome Child. Come back again anytime. And if anyone teases you about it…" He took a piece of parchment from the table beside him and wrote a note. He then stamped it with the Royal Seal. Show them this. I'd like to see the look on their faces when they see it."

"That was a disgrace, Your Majesty! An absolute-"

"Shut up, Waluigi. I don't like you."

**An hour and fifteen minutes on the dot later…**

"Hello, Your Majesty." Said a pretty girl coyly, curtsying. "I simply wanted to say thank you for all the _wonderful _things you do."

"You are welcome, and I thank you."

The girl curtseyed again, and then left.

"There! Now that was a presence _worthy_ of your time!"

"_That_ was anything but." Replied Shadow. He stood up and walked to his room. As he left, he heard a slap and Madame Churn yelling. He smiled.

"Shadow!" cried a small voice. It was a little girl who looked an awful lot like him, minus the hair and chest. "How did it go?"

"Eh. Pretty well. I don't know why dad keeps Endon around sometimes though."

"Okie dokie smokie!" replied Alicia happily.

Shadow smiled as he watched his little sister skip off humming and continued to his bedroom.

About five minutes later he flopped onto his bed, and wondered about that mysterious girl from his dream. The one with the eyes that sparkled like stars.

*************************************************************************************Author's Note: Hooray for Writer's Boom! I hope you liked the chapter! I may not get the next one up so quickly, because I really need to get some more of my entry for my friend The Smart One 64's contest. So I'm going to make myself do some of that before I start on chapter three. Write ya soon!

GrossGirl18

Over & Out

=D


	3. Getting Ready For The Ball

Author's Note: I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! It shouldn't have taken me so long, and I am so so sorry. However, I have a favor to ask of you guys. I would really appreciate it if you guys would pester me about it. It helps me write, because it reminds me that I have actual people who are waiting for _me_.

Disclaimer: I do own Gwen, Kiki, and the idea. But I don't own Rosalina, Shadow, or Wonder. They belong to Nintendo, Sega, and Jessy1997-Wonder respectively.

"You look wonderful, Princess."

"Thank you, Gwen." Princess Rosalina said to her most trusted maid. "I would never look so radiant if it weren't for you."

Now as a general thing, Rosalina wasn't the sort to complement herself. But she looked like her mother, and she couldn't deny that her mother was beautiful. More than beautiful. She had been the most radiant woman in the land, and her kindness just amplified that.

And besides, it felt kind of good to compliment herself every once in a while.

Rosalina looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was pulled back in a bun with a light blue ribbon that tied in a bow. She wore her bangs pinned back with a blue topaz clip. Personally, she would rather have worn her hair down, as she found it more comfortable. But she hadn't done so since her mother's funeral. Her dress was simple, but beautiful. It was light blue, with off the shoulder sleeves and a hoop skirt. In the front, she wore the broach her mother had given her on the day she was born, along with the matching earrings. Of her feet were teal high heeled shoes.

"Are you ready to go down, Princess?"

"Gwen, for the thousandth time, please call me Rosalina!"

"Yes, Princess." Replied Gwen with a small smile. "But really, are you ready?"

"As soon as I get my mask on."

"Oh Lord! How could I forget! It's a masquerade ball, of _course_ she needs her mask!"

"Gwen, it's quite alright, my mask is right here." Said Rosalina, holding up the teal mask.

"Right you are Princess, I do most sincerely apologize." But Rosalina simply waved away her apology. After putting on the mask, she was ready to go.

"I suppose I should go now." Said Rosalina, unhappy at the thought of leaving her friend alone.

"But Princess, there's another hour to go before the ball."

"But the ball starts at eleven. It's ten-fifty."

"No Princess, it starts at noon. You were simply told it started at eleven so that you would be ready an hour early, and therefore you wouldn't start freaking out."

"Oh." Rosalina looked surprised for a moment, and then a smile slowly spread across her face. "Well, in that case, I suppose I'll just have to get _you_ ready."

"Me?" asked Gwen.

"Of course! I was just thinking how much of a shame it was for you to be known as my servant, when you really have such a pretty face."

"Princess? What do you-" But Gwen was cut off by Rosalina dragging her into the walk in closet.

20 minutes later, Gwen came out. Or rather, she was pulled out by Rosalina.

"Oh Gwen, you look _wonderful_!" and it wasn't a lie. Gwen was a sweet looking girl slightly on the short side, with large brown eyes and think brown hair, with she wore in a bob with bangs. She was wearing a light red hoop dress. The bodice had a built in corset, and the skirt reached the floor, which hid Gwen's matching flats. And to top it off, she was wearing a matching bonnet.

"Oh, Gwen you're the absolute equivalent of cute!" Gwen, whose cheeks were bright red, looked down at her feet.

"I don't look half as good as you or anyone else who's going to be at that ball." She muttered, quite embarrassed. _She_ was supposed to help the princess, not the other way around.

"Don't say that! You look wonderful Gwen! You look _much_ better than some royalty, and you're not even wearing make-up!"

"I'm not wearing any jewelry either, Princess." Gwen reminded her.

"Of course you are!" said Rosalina, who was looking through her jewelry box. "Ah, here it is!" she said. She was holding up a chocker with a silver chain. It had a single ruby on the front.

"P-Princess! I could never- I, I wouldn't be able to- I _can't_ wear something so beautiful!"

"Of course you can Gwen." Said Rosalina kindly. She bent down to the girl who had shadowed her since she was a child. "My mother always told me that you can only truly shine in while wearing jewelry that is less precious than you. She said that if someone believes that you are more precious than your jewels, then you can make them come alive. You, Gwen, are much more precious than that choker."

And with that, Gwen burst in to tears. Rosalina hugged her, and a few minutes later, she stopped crying.

"Th-thank you, Princess."

"_Rosalina_." Said girl reminded her.

"Yes, right. Oh Lord, look at the time, we'll be late!"

"Wait, wait! You're forgetting the choker!"

"Oh! Right, of course!" said Gwen, blushing at having forgotten about it. She turned around, and Rosalina fastened the choker around her neck.

"Now, we need to wipe your face, you can't go with puffy eyes."

"Thank you, Princess."

"You're welcome Gwen. And please call me Rosalina."

"Whatever you say, Princess."

"Will you _ever_ stop calling me that?"

"Not a chance." Gwen grinned, and Rosalina sighed as she wiped Gwen's face with a washcloth. Then she stood back and looked at her handiwork. The dress was really perfect for Gwen, and Rosalina had never worn it, excluding the fittings, as she had outgrown it too fast. The corset wasn't overly tight, as Rosalina had been ten at the time of its making, and the creamy ivory color of the bodice contrasted nicely with the blood red of the ribbon that loosened or tightened it. The dress was also blood red, and the sleeves were tight until the elbow, at which they flowed loosely.

"Well, we had best be off, we don't want to be late."

"Wait… something's missing…" Rosalina looked Gwen up and down, frowning. "Of course! The bonnet! That dress has a bonnet to go with it. That's what's missing!"

Rosalina rummaged around in a drawer for the bonnet.

"No… no… no… ah! Here it is!" she pulled out a bonnet the same color as the dress Gwen was wearing. Around the rim, there was wavy silk, the same creamy ivory as the bodice.

"There! Perfect! I'm glad it doesn't tie, though. I don't think it would look very good."

"Th-thank you…"

"You really are silly, Gwen. You're one of those people who never see their own beauty, but never see the beauty of others."

"I take after she who I serve."

"What do you mean? Gwen? Hey! Gwen, come back here! GWEN!"

Rosalina ran after her laughing friend, who was heading towards the staircase. The ball was about to begin.

**Kiki and the others Mini-Chapter**

"Oh, this is so romantic!" cried Wonder happily. "Those two are going to have _such_ a sweet story, and then the wedding, and then-"

"Will you shut up?" asked Kiki, annoyed.

"There's no reason to be rude!" said Wonder angrily.

"Well you're being all blissful regarding their affection for each other when there are imperative things occurring! That thing in the beginning of the story could be _precarious_! They may very well be in mortal peril! And they haven't even acknowledged where they are! What if they have interminable amnesia? Well? What then?" Said Kiki, also annoyed, although for entirely different reasons.

Wonder was speechless. And angry. Really angry. A little kid had just told her off using words no fourth grader should know.

"Are you purposely using all those too-long words _just_ to annoy me?"

"To put it simply, yes."

"How dare you-" Now, Wonder is usually a very quiet and shy girl who hates French, but loves snowboarding and baseball. But she is not pretty when she gets angry. Actually, pretty isn't the right word, because she's just as pretty as ever. But things could turn nasty. You see, Wonder has some certain… abilities that make her a tough opponent. Luckily, she kept her cool, and decided, very wisely, not to blow something up. She took a deep breath, and said "That's a horrible thing. Aren't little kids supposed to be sweet?"

Kiki snorted. "Please. Nine-year-olds are nowhere near sweet."

And although Wonder did not know it, Kiki wasn't referring to herself.

Author's Note: And finish! Well, did you like it? I hope you did, because it took me quite a while. As I assume you noticed. And I'm going to keep track of what day I update. Today is October 11, 2010. I last updated on August 16, 2010. Also, I went back and changed some things. I put a line between the Author's Notes and the story. I went back and corrected spelling/grammar errors. The only changes that really have to do with the story are that in Chapter Two, I changed the time that the woodcutter has to bring the queen Rosalina's heart from tomorrow to tonight, and I changed Endon to Waluigi. Those of you who are like 'What? Who's Endon?' and 'What do you mean? It was always tonight!" because you started reading the story after I changed it, in Chapter Two, the queen said it was for it to be tomorrow at six because otherwise it wouldn't go with the flow, and Shadow's servant used to be called Endon. He is now Waluigi, as in the Wario Brother. And that's all! Bye everyone!

GrossGirl18

Over & Out

=D


	4. The Lovers Meet

Author's Note: I apologize for being so late! Enjoy the chapter though!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosalina or Shadow. I do own Gwen, and (unfortunately) Lord Vladimir.

It was very unusual for Princess Rosalina to be able to walk into a ball unannounced. Particularly if the ball was one she was hosting, like today. But because it was a masquerade ball, no one was to be announced when they arrived. This did not, however, mean that Rosalina was able to enter unnoticed. Because she was noticed by everyone in the room.

All heads turned to her as she gracefully walked down the stairs, years of training kicking in automatically. Shoulders straight, long neck, don't slouch, be proud you're tall, be graceful and dainty, take time to walk down, but not too much time, hand on the banister, lightly please!

Gwen was unusually seeable tonight. Normally Gwen felt inferior, as she was a simple servant, and she could never outshine the princess. This, of course, was true. Gwen _couldn't_ outshine Princess Rosalina. But she didn't need to. Gwen shone with a radiance of her own. Her posture was as good as Rosalina's was bad, or, to be more accurate, Gwen's posture was as good as her friend's was bad when it was just the two of them. Rosalina, always annoyed by her great height, had a habit of slouching around those who didn't care, only rising to her full height when around the people who did.

"Everyone is staring at you!" said Gwen quietly, blushing. "I shouldn't be here!"

"They aren't all staring at _me_, Gwen. You really should get used to being so pretty."

"But I'm really not! I'm just-"

"Madam, would you care to dance?"

Gwen blinked, then looked to the left and right.

"Who, me?"

"Why yes, Madam. You who sparkles more brightly then the sun, stars, and moon, put together."

"M-most certainly! I would _love_ to dance!"

And with that, Gwen was off, swept away by the tall man.

What she did not know was that a certain boy's green eyes were greener then ever…

Rosalina smiled as she watched her friend be whisked off by the masked stranger. It was nice to have a masquerade ball, where she could just be some unimportant noble, rather than the beautiful Princess Rosalina.

It was nice to have a break.

"Why again am I here?"

"Because you need to find a wife _eventually_, and the Princess' coming of age ball is as good as any."

"Which princess is this again?"

"Her Royal Highness Princess Rosalina. You need to _remember_ these things, Shadow!"

"Yes Mother!"

"Ha-ha. That isn't funny! They say she's a very sweet girl, Rosalina, and I think she'd remind you of-"

"Thank you, Mrs. Churn."

"You need to get over her, Shadow. I know it's hard-"

"I will _never_ get over her. Why can't you get that? Why won't you understand? But of course, _you've_ never lost a loved one before it was their time to go!"

"Oh haven't I, Shadow? Haven't you ever wondered why I'm called _Mrs._ Churn?"

Shadow just stared at her. He had never thought of the elderly Mrs. Churn acting like this. In all honesty, it was because he had never thought of her to have feelings. She had always just been someone who was there for him. Yet he had never stopped to think about _her_ wants, or _her_ needs, or _her_ feelings.

"I'm- I'm-"

"Oh you're sorry, are you? Never thought old Mrs. Churn had feeling, did you? Never thought she had a life before you? Well, you were quite clearly dead wrong." And with that, she stalked off.

Shadow's shoulders sagged. What was a guy to do? He had always been told to concentrate on the good of the people as a whole. He had never seen anyone except his little sister and… _her_ as real live people. But now… well, how did she expect him to compensate for 16 years of him just being himself?

'_I suppose finding a girl to dance with wouldn't be a bad start.'_

He looked around for a girl that was pretty, but still looked acceptable. He noticed the refreshments available, and decided to go over and see what they had. Maybe he could find a pretty girl there.

"If you will please excuse me, sir, I would really like to get something to eat."

It was a girl in an off the shoulders blue dress and a matching mask.

'_She's pretty. She's dressed nicely, but still appropriately.'_

"Why don't I accompany you, mademoiselle? You never know what kind of horrible men might lurk!"

"No thank you, sir, but I do so appreciate the offer."

'_She knows how to tell a guy no while still being perfectly polite and poised. Not to mention graceful.'_

"But mademoiselle, I really must insist. You see, I am Lord Vladimir of Kelp. If you do not accompany me, whatever rich company your father owns will collapse, I will personally see to it."

"You will see to nothing." Said Shadow. "I have never liked your ways with woman, Lord Vladimir. And I suggest you leave now, or face my wrath." Shadow said, stepping in between Lord Vladimir and the girl and taking off his mask.

"Prince Shadow." Said Lord Vladimir.

"Leave the lady alone, Vladimir. Or else."

"And if the lady doesn't want to be left alone?"

"Then I will take my leave with the utmost apologies."

"Well, I certainly don't want to be left alone. Prince Shadow, would you care to have this dance?" she said, sweeping him a low bow.

He stared at her. She looked up at him and grinned. And for some strange reason, he felt a grin forming on his own face.

"I would care for nothing better." He replied, sweeping into a bow of his own. She lightly put her hand in his, and they set off across the floor and began to dance.

"Thanks for saving me. Lord Vladimir is a real pain sometimes. Did you know he's not even of noble lineage? He simply owns a very large estate."

"Really? Is that so? I would never have thought. Well, it's always good to have something to hold over him." Shadow smiled. The girl laughed.

"I take it you don't like him either?"

"Not in the slightest."

And so the two soon-to-be-lovers spent the day. Sometimes they would dance with others, but, for the most part, they kept to themselves.

And they enjoyed every single second of it.

Author's Note: Yes yes, I'm so terribly sorry! I'm very mean, blah blah blah…. But other than that, I don't really have anything else to say. Well, I did put in line breaks that _should_ work, and slightly changed the disclaimer for chapter three, but that's about it. The date is November 20, 2010. Happy almost Thanksgiving!

GrossGirl18

Over & Out

=D


End file.
